


Remember

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: It started with headaches and went all down hill from there.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT!!, sorry but I’m happy to finally have this done!  
> This takes place pre canon atlest a year or so  
> Prequel to my last story called Right? You don’t have yo read it buuut ya know  
> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible but the reader is called mom in this and there is mention of pregnancy and brainwashing with medicine  
> I own none of these ppl

_It started with headaches._

It was unusually bright today in the sector, in the apartment, that your small family lived in and you were sitting on the couch, watch your four year old son, Lea, playing with his toys on the floor. When suddenly you were hit with this _awful_ headache, it was more migraine then headache actually but still you felt _terrible_. You placed a hand over your eyes.

"Mama?" Opening one eye, you saw your kid looking up at you worried. You loved your son, even if the time you were pregnant with him was fuzzy; one minute you had shown Reno the test, the next you were in the hospital, _nine months later_ , tired and high on pain killers, with your husband by your side who had your new born in his arms. Reno had told you it was a healthy little boy and let you name him. You decided on Lea, which for some reason, to you, it just fit in your hazy mind.

Picking him up, you sat him on your lap, he snuggled against you, "Just a headache, little firebug."

You knew you made a mistake in telling him when his eyes widened and he tried hopping up.

"Gotta tell dad!"

You stopped him, patted his head, "No, no, no, it's just a headache. No need to worry your dad about this."

"But-"

You gently shook your head, laying down and pulling your son with you, "Let's just rest and it'll go away.", he wiggled around to get comfortable before finally settling down. You'd only closed your eyes for a second, just for a _second_.

Then before you knew it, you had woken up in your bed and the only soft light from the lamp your bed-side table illuminated the room enough to for you to see. Sitting up, you saw the sun had set and it was nighttime. As you got out of bed, you saw you were dressed in an over sized button up. Reno must have changed you out of your day clothes. It was nighttime so he must be home, but he wasn't in bed.

You walked out of bedroom and into the living room, where you say your husband was sitting on the couch, dressed in a plain black shirt and pj pants with another lamp on and the tv running with some seemly boring show, "Hey, Babydoll, you're up.", you made an agreeing noise as you sat on the couch then curled up against him and he placed an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer.

"How was work?"

He hummed, "Same old, same old.", you wouldn't really know, Reno never really told you in detail what he did for work, all he told you was that he worked in an office and sometimes had boring days.

"Rude?"

"He's fine, says hi.", you felt bad not being able to see your husband's partner a lot, giving that he was also his best friend and Lea's godfather.

"Did you eat? Sorry I fell asleep before you got home."

Reno chuckled, kissing you on the forehead, "Yeah, me and Rude picked up something, fed Lea, he's asleep in his room. There's something for in the fridge for-", you didn't wait for him to finish has you jumped over the couch and over to the kitchen. You flipped him off when you heard him laugh at you as you pulled out the take out box.

After heating up a plate, you curled back up against him, having changed the channel to something more else, "Sooo, a little munchkin told me you were having headaches?", you nearly choked on your food then after drinking some water to get the food down, you looked at him in embarrassment for being caught keeping something from him. He ran a hand through the your hair, "Could have called and told me. Have you been taking your meds?"

You picked at your food, "I just didn't want to bother you, you're busy with work and yes, I have everyday, like I'm suppose too."

He hummed, "Should we go to the doctors'? They could take a look, make sure nothin' wrong with your meds.", you froze at what he said, you really, _really_ , didn't want to go to the _doctors'._ You _hated_ them and their hospital/offices, they felt cold and unfriendly, even if they tried to plastered on a friendly smile whenever one of the significant others of Reno's friends or you were around. You gave birth to your son in one of the rooms of the hospital and as soon as the drugs wore off, you wanted to leave, _immediately,_ which caused them to drug you up even more, so you wouldn't hurt yourself or them.

"Please, Reno, it was just a headache and I'm fine now. I really don't wanna go back there.", you place the plate on the coffee table, not really feeling hungry anymore.

"Hey, hey, it was just a suggestion. I know how much you hate it there.", he picked up the plate as he got up from the couch. You watched as he placed the food back in the box and then back in the fridge. Your husband walked back over and kneeled down in front of you, "Let's go to bed, Babydoll."

"No doctor?"

He chuckled, "Nah, no doctor, just tell me if you have anymore problems. Now, come on, bed time.", you agreed and both of you quickly brushed your teeth and went to bed.

_Then you were seeing and remembering weird things._

You were at home, cleaning up the apartment and watching Lea and his friend, Isa, who was dropped off by his mother, Li Mei, the wife of your husband's boss, Tseng. Li Mei was a beautiful woman from Wutei, with two different colored eyes, one a deep pretty brown and a beep blue, light blue hair that matched her son's and flawless skin. Honestly, sometime you were kinda jealous of her flawless looks, you only had a son and she had two kids, and yet, she looked like she wasn't stressed as hell with raising them. Xion was their other child, a daughter, with hair like her father but with her mother's soft face and blue eyes.

You froze, seeing something strange appeared in your reflection of the window you were cleaning. Leaning closer, you wondered if you had always had that strange bright green ring around the pupils of your eyes, "Mama!", you filched away from the window and looked down to see the boys standing to the side of you. Lea holding up your phone.

"Yes, you two?"

"Dad's calling! Also we're hungry, food please!"

Sighing through your nose, you smiled and grabbed your phone from him, "Okay, let me talk to your dad then I'll make something for lunch. Go on, go play.", you bend down and kissed him on the head and messed up Isa's hair, which made him pout and then followed a giggling Lea back to the living room to play. You answered the call and placed it to your ear, "Hello, sweetie. Why are you calling, you don't usually call when your at work unless somethings up."

_"Aahhh, Caught me, Baby doll. But I just got the feeling I needed to-",_ you flinched away from the phone as a yelp came from it.

You place it back against your ear, "Um...What..what was that?"

" _Some one hit their toe on their desk or something I think, don't worry about it, Gorgeous. So, how's you and the munchkin doing?"_

Rolling your eyes, you answered him, "We're doing fine, Li Mei dropped off Isa because she had to take Xion to a check up.", you made your way to the kitchen and started pulling things out, looking for something to feed the kids, "And I'm just trying to find or make some lunch for the kids.",

_"Great, anymore headaches?"_

"No, I'm haven't had any in a week.", in truth you had been having them, one almost everyday for the week since they started but you really didn't want to worry your husband, you decided on making sandwiches, "How do you feel about curry tonight for dinner?"

" _If it's the spicy kind you make, hell yeah!",_ you smiled at the enthusiasm he showed about your cooking, you weren't the best but he thought whatever you made was.

"Of course, but I need you to pick up some stuff from the store before you get home."

_"Got it, send me a list, Baby doll.",_ as you were saying your I love yous and before you hung up, you thought you heard another scream, this time for help. Looking down at your black screen, and saw that the green ring, you thought saw a moment ago, was gone. You shrugged as you placed your phone on the counter then picked up the plates, filled with the kids' lunch.

The next time something happened was when you were getting up in the morning. Your son had jumped on you both as you slept, yelling about how it's the weekend and dad has the day off and, "Get up, get up, get uuuuup!!",

You groaned, rolling over to Reno with your eyes still closed, you told him, "Your son's awake."

"Before 8 am, and _coffee_ , he's _your_ son.", then you smirked when you heard him grunt as Lea landed on him, "Alright, Alright, Munchkin, I'm up.", cracking open an eye, you giggled when you saw the claw marks you left on his back last night, good thing he put pants on afterward. You stopped when Reno side eyed you, and smirked. Squeaking, you hid under the blankets, listening to him chuckle as he picked up his son and walked out the room, telling you he would get breakfast started.

You tossed the blanket off as soon as they were gone then sat up and stretched. Getting up, you walked over to the bathroom and turned on the lights only to nearly trip backwards at what you saw in the mirror. In the mirror was you but you looked strange in the reflection there were bruises and cutson your body and your face had a bleeding cut on your cheek, you looked like you had gotten into a fight and a pretty bad one, "Baby Doll?", blinking, you saw your normal everyday self reflecting back at you and the only bruises you had were on your neck and peeking on from your shirt collar. You turned to see Reno looking at you with narrowed eyes, worriedly.

You rubbed your eyes, "Yeah, yeah before you ask I'm okay. Do you need to use the bathroom or anything?"

He hummed, "Naah, used the other one, was worried about ya. You take your pills?"

You huffed, "Not yet, was about too.", you waved him away, "Now shoo, you tomcat. I need to use the bathroom, myself.", He grinned then kissed you on the lips as he rubbed your back and left, telling you he'd have coffee ready in a bit.

After using the bathroom, you held your pill bottle in your hands, staring at it. It was a plain orange bottle with a white lid, a normal bottle, all considering but it had no label. You didn't even pick up your own medicine, even ever you were running low, you would tell Reno or Rude and they would get them for you. Dropping one in your palm, you stared closely at the white and green capsule, wondering if you were ever going to stop taking these, probably never with the way your husband was. The last time you suggested maybe weening you off of them, Reno had gone still and quiet, narrowed his eyes at you then got really close to your face, so close you could see the very light freckles doting across his nose and cheeks. He smirked at you, but you knew in your gut it wasn't very kind, he told you that he could take you to the doctors and see what they said, then two weeks had pass and before you knew it, you had gotten pregnant with Lea and it was really never brought up again. Maybe...maybe, just this once you could stop taking them and make him see you were just _fine_ without them. You watched as the little capsule made its way down the toilet, hoping this wouldn't come back to bite you in the ass.

It came to bite you in the ass and _bite_ _you hard_ at lest two or so weeks later. You were home alone, with Reno at work and Li Mei being so kinda to watch over Lea with you just wanting to get some stuff done and some alone time to yourself, you busied yourself with doing the normal chores around the house. You were sitting on the couch, folding laundry when out of no where a terrible pain ran through your head, it felt a lot worst then the first headache. You let out a cry of pain as you bent over, holding your head. Flashing of memories went through your head, some you hope weren't _real_.

When it was finally over, you looked up and glanced around wide eyed at the apartment, "W..where am I? What happened? Wait...", you pinch the bridge of your nose, blinking away the rest of the pain then you remembered what happened and who you _really_ were.

You were... _are_ (?) a part of Avalanche, a rebel group that fought against ShinRa and its Turks... _wait_ , Turks! Standing up, you looked around, again and saw a photo frame. You snatched it up and saw you holding a little red headed boy, no, that was your son, Lea and standing next to you both, with his arms loosely around you both, was...fucking _Reno_ _Sinclair_ , second in command of the Turks and a really, really, _really_ , dangerous man. You remembered, now, how you had fought him a hand full of times and only barely gotten away with a only a few bruises and maybe a broken finger or two.

_So, why were you here?_

Glancing down at your hand, you nearly screamed when you saw a deep red and sliver _wedding band_ on your ring finger. You looked closer at the photo then tossed it away from you when you saw a _matching ring_ on Reno's hand. You felt nausea roll around in your stomach, were...were you married to a Turk? How were you _married_ to a _Turk_?! How long had this been going on and why can't you-Gasping, you ran into the main bedroom bathroom, you ripped open the medicine cabinet, then grabbed the blank pill bottle. These...these things that he was making you take had... _brainwashed_ you into marrying and having a kid with him. You looked at the date written on the bottle with marker and dropped it in shock when you saw it was _five years_.

Five years of brainwashing and being in a _relationship_ with this man. Did your friends at Avalanche think you were dead?

_Oh, God you had to get out of here!_

You changed into a pair of torn looking jeans, comfortable and easy to move in, an over sized hoodie from the closet and a pair of boots that were a size to big, then you packed a small bag with what you needed, just enough to get to sector seven, check on everyone and then find a way out of Midgar, maybe go to Wutai, you had a friend there, or Icicle Area, or..or... _anywhere_ but here. You pulled off the ring and placed it beside the picture frame, taking one more glance at it, you felt shame and guilt waste over you as you looked at your son, you felt bad for leaving him behind but being on the run with a four year wasn't safe for either of you. You know Li Mei, the poor woman was probably also brainwashed, will take care of him. You pulled the hoodie over your face then walk down the hallway, you left through the window, and down the fire escape, making sure no one saw you.

Li Mei had an awful feeling something was wrong when her friend, (Name), didn't come pick up Lea from her apartment on the time they said they would, then she got even more worried when an hour passed and still no (Name). They were never late picking up their son, really they were never late for anything. Making sure the kids were still playing and ignorant to her worry, she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her friend's husband, " _Li Mei, what's up? Like, I don't mind ya calling but if something's wrong you should really tel-"_

She didn't let him finished as she blurted out, "(Name) hasn't come to pick up Lea at the time they said, it's been _an hour_ , Reno, and I'm worried.", there was silence for a moment.

" _Ya sure? Maybe they're just-"_

"Reno, you and I both know (Name) hates being late for anything and if they were, they would call and tell us.", Li Mei bit at her knuckles, an awful habit she had picked up from childhood when nervous that her husband, Tseng, was trying to get her to stop.

".... _Fuck..Fuck, I'll right, I'll tell Tseng what's going on, you make sure for the time to keep the kids from figuring out what's going on."_

"Of course, please, find them, Reno.", they hung up and she glanced from her phone to the mini red head, hoping the boy didn't find out something happened to his other parent. But, Lea was a very smart and observant child and she knew he would find out what was going on soon.

Reno and Rude walked into the red head's apartment and immediately their senses were on edge, something was _wrong_ , "Baby Doll?", bright blue eyes narrowed as they glanced around then down the hallway. He turned to his partner, "Check the kitchen, I'll get the living room.", Rude went to the kitchen and he walked around the living room. Reno saw the half done laundry on and around the couch, but nothing else seemed out of place, until he saw something sparkle beside the picture of his family. Picking it up, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was (Name)'s wedding band, " _Fuck.._ Rude!", he ran into the kitchen, and showed Rude the ring.

"Shit..this is a problem."

"No shit!", he placed the ring in his pocket then ran down the hall to their room, "(Name)?!", he looked in the closet, in the bathroom, even under the bed. As he went to check his son's room, Rude walked into the bathroom and saw the pill bottle. Picking it up, he walked back out and met his partner in the hallway.

"Reno, have they been taking their medication?"

The red head run a hand through the his already messy hair, "uh, yeah, I've been making su-", his eyes widened when he remember what happened a few months ago, "FUCK! I should have taken them to the ShinRa doctors as soon as Lea told me they were having headaches.", headaches were the first sign that the medication was beginning to stop working, then seeing or remembering things, and last it was having the urge to stopping taking the pills altogether and then remembering everything.

Reno looked at his partner, "Call Tseng, tell him we have a Code: Runaway. I gotta go see Lea, make sure he's okay."

"Got it, partner.", Rude pulled out his phone and dialed up his boss as Reno went to Li Mei's place.

_They wouldn't catch you for half a year._

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna know what u thing, so how about u comment and tell me?? ❤️


End file.
